<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我的教授竟然是……？ by chibajun88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377156">我的教授竟然是……？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibajun88/pseuds/chibajun88'>chibajun88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibajun88/pseuds/chibajun88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>三俗下海pwp</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>我的教授竟然是……？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erik喝着能量饮料，望着空无一物的黑板，教授还未到来，学生们都在还窸窣地碎嘴。重返校园有种不太真实的感觉。尤其在短短两周里，当他体验了变态教授、水管工人、橄榄球员等等不同职业后，能重新做回一位普通大学生的感觉从未显得如此珍贵，也令他切身体会了体力工作者超乎常人的挑战与艰辛——不过，他好歹凑齐了最后的学费，才能再度拥有坐在这间教室里放空的特权，心悸地期盼着那个冰雪般精明与刻薄的女人遵守了她的诺言，那些片子是为会员制客户的特供，越贵越好，这样他那些会在咖啡馆免费续杯一整天来蹭网的同学，便不会发觉他兼职的难以启齿的小秘密。</p><p>是的，Erik·校园传奇·自力更生·Lehnsherr，他下海了。</p><p>他不能怪一病不起的妈妈，不能怪自己贫寒的出身，更不能怪狐朋狗友的不良诱导。既然他是个成年人了，就要像个成年人一样解决问题。为了在短短两周内凑齐那笔巨款，而又希望保留完整的内脏，在他酒吧工友Janos塞给他那张烫金的名片时，他实在无法拒绝。</p><p>“真不敢相信，都最后一学期了，我们还要补选修课。”他左手边的Ororo翻了个白眼。</p><p>“是啊，如果我们大一时少去点兄弟会的趴体，现在就不用上心理101了。”Erik嘲讽地说，“这节课还不是你选的？”</p><p>“听说这节课的教授很辣哎。”Ororo兴致勃勃地八卦着，“可惜，再辣的教授也只能看看。比如那个人类学教授T’Challa，他绝对有整个校园里最赞的屁股——”</p><p>在他们交头接耳的同时，一个不高的身影走上了讲台。“你们好，我是Charles Xavier，这学期将由我来执教这节心理学的入门课。”棕发男人从容地从邮差包里掏出教案，他只是穿着一件简单的蓝衬衫，却显得漂亮极了，“前情提要，如果你们来上这节课的目的是学会读心，你可能要大失所望了。”</p><p>“哇哦——”Ororo花痴地轻呼了一声，在Xavier教授转身去拉投影仪的功夫，用手肘去怼身旁仿佛已经石化了的同学，“我收回之前关于T’Challa教授的话。”</p><p>是的，他完全同意。Erik瞪圆了双眼，痴痴地盯着教授西裤下那丰满圆润的线条——这绝不是一个学生面对自己教授的正确方式，可是，Erik认识这个屁股。</p><p>他还知道它没有布料的遮掩、在凌虐下变得汗湿红润时是怎样得美妙。真的，这就是世界上最完美的屁股——</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>那个男孩怯懦地站在桌边，紧张地搅动着双手。视线从他的乐福皮鞋和乖巧的白棉短袜起缓缓上移，舔过他光洁结实的小腿，在短裤下肉感的腿根稍作停顿，略过他正式的制服夹克、扣到颈下的衬衫，停在他美丽年轻的脸上。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“我很抱歉，教授……”粉嫩的舌尖不安地舔过湿润的唇瓣，男孩抬起浓密的眼睫，蔚蓝的大眼睛里含满了泪水。哦，他是一个多么惹人怜爱的男孩，任何一个有心的人，都会想要揉揉他蓬松的棕色发卷，抚摸还潮湿着的桃粉色面颊，安抚他的不安与伤痛。但现实的残酷总会选择最顺从的羔羊展示爪牙，在一番戏耍后将其吞食入腹，诛求无厌地从他美味的绝望里汲取满足——男孩的怯馁只是放纵了男人的怒气，宽敞的红木书桌之上，一双属于成熟男性的大手握着马鞭的两端，将其缓缓推成弧形，指节紧绷的苍白中蕴藏着力量与骨感之美。随着他的动作，啪的一声脆响打裂了令人压抑的沉默，磁性的男音低低响起，其间疏离的冷漠本应令人恐惧，却迷人地像一支冷酷的诗篇。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“你是个很坏、很坏的男孩。”他声色俱厉地下达着命令，“你需要接受惩罚。”男孩盈着泪向对方发出乞求的目光，而那面目线条刚毅的男人并不为之所动。浓密的睫毛为苍绿的瞳仁蒙上凝重的阴影，他的视线显得愈发莫测而危险了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“趴到桌上去。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>男孩惊恐地啜泣了一声，最终仍乖乖地走向了男人，但扶手椅上安坐的人并没有挪位的意思，他只好小心翼翼地挤进男人腿间与书桌的缝隙，俯趴在桌面上，脸深深埋在臂弯里，从背后只能看到他柔顺的棕发在颈后翘起的弧度。圆润挺翘的小屁股在桌沿正对着男人高高翘起，只要他向前伸手，便可以把看似柔软却富有弹性的臀瓣尽情地纳入掌中。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“我以前说过什么？”男人不满地叱令着，“把你自己准备好，坏男孩。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>男孩深吸了一口气，圆润的手指颤抖着拉下制服短裤，一捧乳白丰腴的弧形便随着他的动作暴露在男人的眼前——他有个堪称完美的屁股，肉感饱满、白皙无瑕，像一只熟透了的蜜桃般，引诱着旁观者伸手去留下采撷的淤痕，或是狠狠地咬上一口，流出的汁水是否会和想象中的一般甜美呢？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“请、请惩罚我，教授。”温顺的羔羊再度低下他的脖颈，身后的男人站起身来，他高大的阴影覆盖住了桌上娇小的身体。纤长而有力的手指在那剔透的肌肤上停留了一瞬，另一只手则高高地举起了教鞭。</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“卡！”导演椅上的金发女郎一声令下，教授的动作停在了半空。现场的工作人员迅速地移动起灯光和机位，穿着性感的化妆师扭到桌前，用粉扑压去男孩额角的薄汗，当她试图用那号玩意怼上自己的脸时，Erik的表情活像吃了只苍蝇。</p><p>“我不需要娘娘腔的补妆。”他愤懑地嘟哝着，但在导演冰冷的注视下，只能乖乖在原地任人摆布。</p><p>“做个乖孩子，Magneto。”身材曼妙的导演抱着手站到桌边，对着两人的体位沉思着，而Erik还不太适应自己浮夸的艺名。“白皇后”，当Erik被自己打工的同事引荐时，郑重地介绍了这个名字。Erik还太年轻，也太天真，还不懂这个名字在这个灰色产业中的重量时，就已经懵懵懂懂地上了贼船了。</p><p>“你还记得剧本里接下来该怎么打他吧？”她冰蓝的眼睛审视着Erik，不满地看着这个面相老成的大男孩只是在原地石化，夺手抢过了他的马鞭，在那对一览无遗的白嫩屁股上比划。“你这样先轻轻打两下，自己掌握着点力道。然后——”她高举马鞭，做了个夸张的姿势，“再用力来两次，要打到留下痕迹。，你要适时地哭出来，这时候，Magneto，你再用手来打他。”</p><p>“好……”Erik紧张地回应着冷酷而高效的老板，该死的，他就不该听Janos的馊主意，早知道他口中挣快钱的捷径竟然是这般邪道。他只不过还是个乳臭未干的大学生，就要扮演一位变态的师长，对一位仿佛刚刚开始发育的小男孩下此毒手——不过，就算他早知如此，他也还是得回到这间摄影棚来。他的妈妈一病不起，为了在开学前凑足被挪用成医药费的学费，他可不能让自己的职业规划在最后一学期时功亏一篑。</p><p>“为我好好表现吧，蜜糖。”白皇后轻柔地抚摸过Erik的侧脸，在他搭档的屁股上爽脆地一拍，婀娜地步回了导演椅——而他的搭档全程都一声不吭，小脸牢牢地锁在臂弯里。Erik莫名地感到一丝于心不忍。虽然他们见面还不到半个小时，而这大半的时间里，他还只是面对着他的屁股。他在桌子上看上去那么小、那么脆弱，天呐，他不会真的还在青春期吧……Erik回忆着自己签下那一摞厚厚条款里相关年龄限制的选项，努力麻痹着自己要操的不会是个未成年人。“很抱歉。”他僵硬地说，“我会小心的。”</p><p>“没关系。”被称为Fran的男孩虚弱地回应，他的声音从臂弯里传来闷闷的，显得年少而又委屈，“你就打吧。如果他们得到了想要的，就可以一条过了。”</p><p>如果自己处在他的位置，Erik不保证自己还能保持这般的理智——他应该是成年了。在白皇后催促的背景音下，他重新在Fran的身后站好，抬起教鞭待命，但在盯着那个快要遭殃的完美屁股时满心内疚。这绝对是自己见过的最漂亮的屁股，穿着男校制服的Fran看上去如此清纯，他究竟是为何也沦落到这番境地的？如果是在别的地方面对这个屁股，Erik可舍不得打它……</p><p>别多愁善感了。他暗暗自嘲，还是想想你自己吧。按剧本，你该怎么打来着？</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“我希望你好好反思，你为什么要被惩罚。”教授的声音有着无上的威严，“我打的每一下，你都要数清楚。听明白了吗？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“是的，教授。”男孩带着哭腔答道，却仿佛迫不及待似的，将臀部向后送去。第一鞭如偿所愿地落了下来，他惊讶地尖叫了一声，怯怯地回应着：“一。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“这是为你在我的课上走神。”男人掂量着手中的鞭子，出其不意地对着另一侧完好无损的臀瓣抽下第二鞭。当男孩哽咽着念出“二”时，还不禁地扭动着臀部，不知是出于恐惧还是不舍。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“这是为你考试中得了B+，你本应该更加用功的。”教授不悦地批评着男孩，仅仅两鞭下去，奶白色的臀部便留下了清晰的印迹，散出一抹动人的轻粉——令人赞叹，这娇贵细腻的肌肤极易留下伤痕，如同一种盛情的邀请，让人忍不住赞叹它的纯洁与脆弱，又想亲手将它破坏蹂躏，留下只为施虐者所属的证据，是为占有与征服。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>这一下带着鞭响。男人高高举起手臂，毫不容情地重重打在男孩的身上，他几乎是嚎叫着喊出三的数字的。男人满足地欣赏着最新一鞭的成果，一道鲜红的鞭痕划过粉白的臀峰，如同饱熟的果子绽裂出一道汁水淋漓的口子，昭示着它熟烂醉人的甜美。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“这是为你总对同班的那个球员微笑……”男人制止住自己在那道新痕上怜爱的轻触，他的声音有一丝突兀的酸涩，但又歇斯底里地再度高扬起教鞭，“而这一鞭……是为你忽略我的惩罚。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>又一声响亮的冲击，一道明艳的新伤交叠在之前浅浅的鞭痕上，仿佛是抽象艺术家割破画布后释放出最赤裸的欲望。男孩大声地抽泣着，紧紧攥着自己的拳头，男人揪着他脑后可爱的发卷，逼迫他转过头来，但他此时只像一个失魂落魄的布偶，美丽的蓝眼睛里满是空洞的泪珠。也许是没顶的疼痛将他打蒙了，又或是难以接受师长口中的指控，那双美丽红艳的嘴唇仿佛一句话都说不出来了，只有他吃痛的气声和男人粗重的呼吸在房间里回荡。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“疼吗？”教授修长的手指沿着鞭痕缓缓描摹，玩味地欣赏着自己的成果。“疼、疼……不要了。”男孩敏感地回应着他的触摸，他的哀求声惹人爱怜，又无比甜蜜。出其不意地，男人又狠狠在那道伤痕上抽下一掌，换来了男孩高亢的痛哭，他全身都无助地挣扎颤抖起来。这微小反抗的不便引起了男人的不满，他将男孩的上衣和夹克粗鲁地往上掀起，一手压在男孩圆润的腰窝上，无情地抑制着他无用的挣扎，另一手精准而有力地抽上另一侧的臀瓣。鲜研的指印和红艳的鞭痕交覆在一起，就像一副活色生香的画布上落下新一笔颜料，欲望就和那白皙肌肤下桃红的淤痕一道，洒洒地漫散开来。</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>这创作无比引人入胜，而这男孩的肉体仿佛是神之手以罪恶、蜜糖、高贵和肉欲糅合捏就的艺术品，他趴在那里，恐惧而又顺从，放荡而又美丽，这本应相悖的特性在他身上却浑然天成。于是Erik忍不住再度拍打了另一侧的臀瓣，看着那抹勾人心魄的红色如何从起手后荡漾开来，却还不及那道鞭痕的浓墨重彩。男孩又不安地开始抽泣起来，Erik安抚地轻轻拍打了他的另一侧臀瓣，比较着两侧颜色是否足够相近，在还未着色的地方再补上几掌。当他最终满意地停下手来，一度奶油般纯洁蓬软的臀瓣，如今已经析出了鲜艳欲滴的层叠红粉。这属于血液的罪恶的魅惑令他看上去愈发勾人——他只有被好好惩罚过，才能剥出他最真实的内核，那颗属于原罪的果子。</p><p>Erik弯下腰来，好更近地赏玩眼前美貌的景色。他健康的小麦色手掌停在乳白和玫红的图画之上，这视觉上的色差令他口干舌燥，指尖陷入软肉后肌肤凹陷的可爱边缘令他爱不释手，于是他顺理成章地继续把玩起这对臀瓣。宽大的手章拢住大片的肌肤，尽可能地把最多的软肉抓握进掌心里，反复揉捏的手感美妙得不可思议——Erik在无数严肃文学里读过关于把玩乳房的详细描写，他对它们毫无兴致，但如果将那种神圣而垂涎的形容安排在他搭档的屁股上，那也恰如其分。天呐，它们看起来太美味了，Erik头晕目眩地想着，那会不会是草莓牛奶的味道呢？</p><p>于是他就这么舔上去了。他用手虔诚地捧着他的臀瓣，试图将那一捧绵软含入口中，想到了大口咬下新出炉的蓬松面包时类似的满足感。他舔过每一道伤痕，不顾掌下的每一道呻吟与瑟缩，甚至过分地扒开两捧软肉，细细地舔着臀峰阴影间那道敏感的肌肤。他尝起来很美味，Erik迷迷糊糊地想，他的沐浴露是桃子味的。他从他紧致的囊袋开始，舔着长长的一道，最终将嘴唇停在还紧张地闭拢着的菊穴上，轻轻吻了吻那圈羞怯的褶皱，被身下人一道情难自已的颤栗所激励，随即开始了饥渴的进犯。他的舌尖突破了那圈虚弱的、欲拒还应的抵抗，湿热地温暖着男孩的内壁。汗湿的额发垂到了眉前，但也顾不上撩开，他只能专注地埋首在令人心醉的臀峰间，唾液和舌尖的滑动带出滋滋的水声，在头上传来失控的哭喊和尖叫时探入得更深，十指深陷在可塑的软肉之间，新的淤青拓出手掌的形状。他的润滑剂是草莓味的，Erik满足地想，他以前可没试过带口味的，但配上这个屁股，真是个不错的主意……</p><p>“啊啊啊——”男孩一扫最初的温顺，无助地挥动着双臂，但他的下体被牢牢地掌控在Erik的手中，无法逃避分毫，“我要、我要射了——”他气喘吁吁地呢喃着，无法聚焦的双眼望向空虚。他可爱光滑的阴茎早就硬了，也许就在第一鞭落下的同时。当Erik的第一个指节和他的舌头一起侵入已被唤起渴望的后穴时，他的阴茎颤动着，浊液泼洒在书桌和腿间，双腿几乎无法支持自己——如果没有那双撑捧着他臀部的有力大手的话。</p><p>“停！停！”白皇后不满地下达指令。Erik僵在原地，凝视着面前的屁股，一时没有回过神来。而来势汹汹的白皇后已然用高跟鞋将他踢倒在旁，让出空位来给摄影师抓拍男孩腿间白浊流下的特写。Fran——这一定不是他的真名——还倒在书桌上大口喘息着，和他臀瓣类似的可口潮红已经从脸颊蔓延到了他的领口下方，Erik十分好奇，当他兴奋起来，全身会不会都是粉色的。</p><p>“你射的太快了。”白皇后皱着眉头打量着桌上瘫软无力的男孩，冰冷的目光扫向了罪魁祸首，“你把他打的不错——但谁让你脱离剧本了？”</p><p>“对、对不起。”Erik结结巴巴地回应，他的脑子还在被草莓牛奶占据着。</p><p>“不过幸亏效果很好看，客户们喜欢敏感的孩子。”白皇后夸奖中精明的算计让Erik感到不适，他转头去看Fran的反应，但他仿佛还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，像个美丽却没有生机的布娃娃，他朦胧失神的蓝眼睛看得Erik心头一紧，“——但下面你最好按计划的来，注意题词版，就该换姿势了，你明白了吗？”</p><p>Erik木楞地点头。当他在书桌后再就位时，才意识到自己还未曾问询过Fran的感受。</p><p>我会好好关照他的，他认真的想。场记板拍响了。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“看着我。”男人低沉的语调中多了一丝温度，男孩抹去眼角的泪水，小心翼翼抬起上身，不解地望向自己严厉的师长，在看到他手中握住的巨物时惊呼失色。但男人只是不紧不慢地撸动着粗壮的柱身，贪婪地注视着男孩裸露在外的肌肤：“你非常、非常不乖，但我知道，你能做个好男孩 的。来吧，向我证明自己。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“我、我……”男孩慢慢地转过身来，小心翼翼地不去碰到臀部的伤口，但无法自制地不能将视线从男人那尺寸雄伟、跃跃欲试的性器上挪开。他鬼使神差向前一步，在教授的双脚之间温顺地跪下，怯怯地将两手扶在他健美流畅的大腿两侧，用脸颊去贴那火热可怖的巨物，在头部印上一个纯洁轻柔的亲吻。“教授，我错了，请宽恕我。”他抬起头仰视着魁梧的男人，在那双冷漠绿色眼眸中，他就像一只扒着主人裤腿的幼犬般娇小、软弱而讨好——他需要记得牢一点，他究竟是谁的所属物。男人握住自己的性器粗暴地抽打着男孩的脸颊，男孩惊恐地闭上眼睛，却难耐地大口喘息起来，乘御着他的恐惧，男人故意地用深色的龟头擦过他血一样鲜艳湿润的唇瓣：“乖，做个好孩子。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>于是他就照做了。男孩小心翼翼地将男人的欲望含入口中，喉结不禁滚动着，好似口渴的旅人终于被泉水慰藉。他尽可能地将男人尽数纳入口中，带着少年特有的坚定与忍耐，面颊因为被抑制的呼吸涨红得像枝头的苹果。但男人并不满意他的节奏，有力的手指攥住头顶的秀发，引领着男孩在自己的柱身上规律地吞吐起来。他没有进的很深，仿佛只是为了在浅浅地操着男孩的嘴时，欣赏他饱满红艳的双唇在自己的欲望上包裹成诱人的圆弧，额上的薄汗，流下脸颊的泪水，和他虔诚的、愧疚的、说不出是痛苦还是暗爽的表情。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“你这个小婊子，喜欢吗？那我就都给你——”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>出其不意地，他强硬地固定住男孩的头部，将自己尽数捅了进去。男孩的鼻尖埋在他胯部的毛发里，被一根粗大的鸡巴结结实实地撑满了口腔，一时的窒息逼出了微微上翻的眼白。但渎职的教授只是尽情地享受着学生温热的喉咙，恶意地抚摸着他喉间粗暴的凸起，直到短圆的手指揪紧了他的长裤时，才肯施与他仁慈。梆硬的性器在猛地抽出时带出一缕银丝，他在男孩肉感的下巴上蹭掉了多余的液体——维持仪表从容。而那个男孩则面颊上带着晶莹的唾液，捂着脖颈大口呼吸着，鬈发凌乱，眼神涣散——他看上去糟糕透了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“我做的好吗？先生？”待他找回呼吸的节奏，便迫不及待地问询。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“勉强，你还太幼稚了。”男人口是心非地回答，满意地看着男孩因委屈而黯淡的表情，“你还能怎样取悦我？一个好孩子，可不能过分吝啬。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>男孩紧张地咬着那饱满的下唇，那儿已经有了像要流出血般的颜色。他决然地爬上桌子，面向师长缓缓地张开双腿，双手扒开饱受璀璨的臀瓣，向男人毫无保留地展示着他的杰作、和那个引人入胜的入口。“我、我想取悦你，先生。”即使呼吸平缓，男孩脸颊上浓郁的羞红也未曾消退，“请、请尽情地使用我。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“你想要我把你操坏吗？真是贪心的男孩。”教授堂而皇之地占据了男孩双腿间的位置，轻佻地用阴茎拍打着男孩的臀瓣，毫不怜惜当其打在鞭痕上时男孩的吃痛与颤抖。一只大手灵活地摸进上衣，感受着男孩柔软腹部上细腻的肌肤，随即不耐地撩开了衬衫下摆，粗暴地塞进了男孩的嘴里。“叼好了。”他命令道。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>男孩乖巧地咬着那层布料，好塞住自己羞人的娇喘，同时更好地向教授展示了他粉嫩的乳头。男人张开宽大的手掌，同时摩擦着两颗敏感的蓓蕾，一手扶着火热的阴茎在臀缝间蹭动，调戏着虚位以待的洞口，而那逆来顺受的男孩只能乖巧地捧着臀瓣，等候师长的发落。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“我想做教授的好男孩。”他的眼泪夺眶而出，口中塞了东西，恳求也因含糊而显得分外焦灼，“求求你，我想为你乖。”</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>此番无比纯洁、极其无私的邀约令Erik忍无可忍，他将跃跃欲试的阴茎对准了那个邪恶的小洞，急不可耐地大力插了进去。如果没有先前的润滑，怕是会撕裂的力道，但他顾不上这么多了。天呐，为什么一个黄片的剧本能如此磨人，也许这一行真的会引人堕落。他真的想迫害一个男孩吗？但Fran令他疯狂，就算丧失理智也在所不惜，他需要在他的身体里，马上、立刻、永远——他要掠夺他的纯洁，令他在他的身下喘息、颤抖与臣服，成为他第一个也是最后一个男人。</p><p>这念头太可笑了。作为色情电影的演员，他不可能只有Erik一个男人。你看，作为一位被变态教授凌掠的清纯学生，他怎么能如此轻而易举地没有任何咽反射呢？</p><p>Erik气不打一处来，但Fran只是在他的身下温顺地呜咽着，内壁里醉人的湿热包裹着他愤怒的欲望，温柔得有恃无恐。于是他再度打了他淘气的臀瓣，换来内壁里传来一阵美妙的痉挛，他又在另一侧补了一掌。这个小骚货，下面都那么会吸。他压着他肉感的大腿根，好将那因抽插而不助弹动的臀瓣尽收眼底，那两捧软肉在他的掌下、桌面的挤压间流动变换着形状，这真是个令人着魔的、绝妙的屁股。</p><p>在他残忍的各式冲击下，只能倒在桌面默默承受的男孩呜呜地闷哼着，令Erik想起纪录片中受伤小兽的叫声。这声音骚得他心头发痒，忍无可忍把衬衫下摆从男孩的嘴里扯了出来，一把撕开了他的衬衫。纽扣纷纷崩落，但已无人顾及。“给我喊出来。”Erik厉声命令着他，在那双瞪大的湛蓝双眼中仿佛看到了自己偏执疯狂的倒影，也许还有转瞬即逝的恐惧，但那还未成型的感官在下一秒就被冲散了。Erik掐着Fran的膝窝，将它们压在他胸口，将男孩更狠地折叠成两半，为更好地看到他饱满的臀瓣、小洞被尺寸可怖的阴茎残忍地撑开。男孩淤痕累累的屁股在数轮抽插后起了一层薄汗，红彤彤、水淋淋的，愈发像一只珍美多汁的蜜桃，体内的热度却将Erik烧得口干舌燥，这都是他的、他的——</p><p>“求求你、求求你——”男孩失控的哭喊也无法叫停无情的打桩机器，每一下的抽插， 他富有弹性的屁股都随着力道颤动着。这太深了、太快了、太满了，他可爱的阴茎在小腹上不停拍打着，扭动着身体想要躲避男人残忍的折磨，却只能徒劳地被定在原地，承受他仿佛永不停歇的欲望。</p><p>“老天。”红脸的摄影师快活地一声呼哨，调整镜头去捕捉两人交合部位的特写。肉体拍打响亮的声音，并没有盖过缠绵的抽插带出的湿漉漉的水声。男人开始短促而有力的浅浅插入着已被操得绵软的菊穴，溢出的润滑擦出噗嗤噗嗤的淫靡之音，烂熟的穴口不时翻动出一抹内壁动人的红嫩，翻绞着淫浊的泡沫，再随着下一番侵入消拟无痕。</p><p>被几乎折叠成两半的男孩有着惊人的柔韧度，在男人牢狱般的封锁之下，无法反抗分毫的他只能用双手无助地缠上困住的小臂。他双眼紧闭，淫靡的红唇已然止不住放荡的魅叫。“你好大、啊、太深了……呜呜。”他的神情扭曲而堕落，快感和痛苦在冲刷下静脉与动脉，掌控住了他身体的主权。他蜷缩着脚趾，试图把脚踝搭在男人的肩上，却被敏锐地擒住，残忍地向两侧扯开。如果先前的玩弄还不够明确，那他现在彻彻底底地成为了一只任人摆布的泄欲玩偶。明亮的蓝眼睛中盈满了浓重的情欲色彩，他痴痴地盯着侵犯者英俊冷毅的脸庞，放任自己沉沦在这狂浪交媾间欲望的洪流里。而男人还在继续冲击着，一次、两次……他将头颅痛苦地向后仰去，整个人像过电般地抽搐起来，在又一次的释放后瘫软下去，勾出男人一声噪怒地低吼。他放下男孩无力的双腿，强戾将他拉近自己，一手撸动着蓬勃待发的欲望，直直地射在了他的脸上。</p><p>Erik的世界一片空白。仿佛像一节不知道答案的期末考那么长的迷茫之后，他才在那虚空中看到了色彩。鲜红得像心头的热血、玫瑰、爱情——他茫然地眨了眨眼睛，才意识到他看到的是Fran的嘴唇，唇角还沾了几滴自己的精液——剩下的正从他柔软的额发、煽动的睫毛、光洁的脸颊边往下淌。摄影师以毛子特工般的速度把他撞到一边，镜头和他颜射的鸡巴一般怼上了Fran的脸。他无助地望向Erik的方向，动人的蓝眼睛让他的心停跳了一秒，但随即察觉到那哀怨的眼神其实是给身后的提词版的。面对着赤裸的镜头，Fran俏皮地用食指抹去了唇边的精液，像个口欲不满的幼儿般含进了嘴里。摄影机扫过他起伏的胸膛，张开的双腿，在被饱受蹂躏、潮湿红润的穴口停留，又再回到他换上了甜蜜微笑的脸上。</p><p>天呐。Erik怔怔地想，他兴奋起来，全身的确都是粉红色的。</p><p>“把你的工具收起来，现在又不拍你。”白皇后冷若冰霜的指令悠悠传来，Erik低下头拉上裤子，不敢去看白皇后极地冰川般的冷脸，可她仿佛决心不放过他，“天呐，看你这架势，是从来没见过屁股吗？你不仅没看提词版，不是说好了要射在里面吗？”</p><p>“对、对不起。”Erik无言以对，他失控得太过火了，但这也不能全是他的错，都怪那个屁股……不、等等、他这样不就印证了这个恶毒女人的评论吗。</p><p>仿佛没注意到Erik钢钉般的视线，白皇后爱抚过Fran没被玷污的那侧脸颊，“不过幸好最终的效果还可以接受。”她挑剔地评论着，“你们清理一下，今天的拍摄就到此为止吧。”</p><p>场务已经利落地开始搬动多余的布景，Erik走向颤抖着爬下桌沿的搭档——无论Fran是否成年，能承担自己行为的后果，他都把这个刚刚见面的陌生人猛操了一顿。如果这不是在色情片场，Erik就是个卑鄙小人，但他还是心怀内疚。如果能做任何事情来弥补这粗暴潦草的相见，如果他们只是在咖啡馆里认识该多好……他在Fran的面前停下了，但他的舌头却因堵塞的多个问题而打结了。</p><p>“对、对不……”就在他深吸一口气，刚想问出第一个问题时（“你还好吗？”），那男孩斜瞟了他一眼，颤颤巍巍地弯下身捡起落在地上的短裤，遮住自己伤痕累累的屁股。“你真是个性爱机器。”他微弱地扯出一个勉强的微笑，表情满是不会属于一个清纯少年的无奈与自嘲，“天呐，我怎么会真的做出这种事来……”</p><p>“我伤到你了吗？”Erik的忧心忡忡仍未缓解。</p><p>这突如其来的关切反而让眼前人登时戒备起来。“我猜你来这里的目的和我相同。为了钱，我允许你尽情地蹂躏我，不要为完成你的工作而道歉。”他多情的蓝眼睛里闪烁着尖刻的嘲讽，但仿佛突然认识到了自己的失态，他的声音随着眼睫一起沉了下来，“不、不……我是说，既然我答应来了，这都是情理之中的。况且你也是个新人……真的，没事的。”</p><p>“要我扶你去淋浴间吗？”Erik心疼地看着Fran捂住腰背，小心翼翼地挪步的样子。他们之间虚构的亲密结束了，他却任然看上去既清纯又魅惑，让Erik想把他依旧轻颤不止的娇小身体整个圈进怀里。但他言语中克制的礼貌与淡漠却让Erik彻底相信，他绝对不是未满18岁的懵懂男孩。</p><p>“不了，我回家就好。”他的声音微弱，却带着出乎意料的坚毅。Erik只能僵在原地，看着Fran一步步蹒跚地走向更衣间，消失在他的视线里。</p><p>那个屁股。Erik想，自己怕是很久很久都不会忘怀。</p><p>=======</p><p>“我从来不知道你对心理学还那么上心。”Ororo调笑着手忙脚乱收拾书包的Erik。</p><p>“闭嘴，我要赶不上他的办公时间了。”Erik懒得和她解释就冲出了物理实验室。在第一节心理101后，在两周内强制自己想要忘却的那个屁股又重新出现在了他的梦里。作为校园里的传奇人物，他的经验颇丰，又在过去两周的兼职中，不得已地对着多个A级的屁股上下其手，但他就是不能忘怀自己的第一个搭档。说真的，在已经需求苛刻的工作之余，还要在清晨时给自己疯狂地撸上一发，他只能无比感激自己还年轻的新陈代谢。</p><p>如果大学生下海是生活的捉弄，那下海操到自己的教授就是生活将自己恶意地揉捏搓扁了一番。Fran，啊，不，Xavier教授其实没有真正接受自己的道歉，Erik必须从他口中听到一个正式的回应。但是他口干舌燥，大脑一片空白。在感情上从未毕业的大学生不忍承认的是，他只是想再和他说话而已。</p><p>他在Xavier教授的办公室外来回踱步，看着前来咨询的学生们进进出出。“一年级的笨蛋新生。”他在心里咒骂着，只要来人在办公室里呆了超过5分钟以上，他/她一定就是对教授见色起意。心头扭曲的占有欲让Erik自己都尤为吃惊，他连过往炮友们的长相都没有一个记得，却连教授屁股上当时淤痕的位置都记得清清楚楚。</p><p>走廊上终于空无一人，Erik硬着头皮，压着办公时间的最后一分钟走进了Xavier教授的房间。“请进。”年轻的教授正在笔记本上快速地写着什么，他的表情放松，唇齿微企，身后窗外的阳光为他镀上了一层金边，Erik的呼吸都要停止了。他是那么美丽，又无比温柔，他究竟为什么会把他一度看成未满十八岁的？哦，那一定是没有这件老气羊毛衫的缘故了。</p><p>然后他抬起头来，立刻像个赌气的小孩子般抿住了那双圆润饱满的嘴唇，连下巴上的小窝都令Erik觉得可爱的过分。“你有什么问题，Lehnsherr先生？”教授的声音生硬淡漠，与在片场的柔软魅惑大相径庭。</p><p>“我、我……教授。对、对不……我、我是说，我是来……”Erik支支吾吾，却一句话也说不出来。当他看着他动人的蓝眼睛时，他的舌头就好像放弃了他。他只能眼睁睁地看着教授的表情越来越阴冷，他猛地拍上笔记本，向门口大步冲去，做出了一个送客的动作：“Lehnsherr先生，如果你没有问题，我的办公时间也结束了。”</p><p>“我没想到你是我的老师我真的很抱歉所以我今天必须要来。”Erik迈开长腿，一步堵住了教授的去路。无论他如何笨嘴拙舌，他可不能让他走。</p><p>“如果你是因为担心我给你穿小鞋，这道歉大可不必。我不会提起之前的事情的，我们最好都把它忘掉。”Xavier教授戒备地抱起双臂。</p><p>“我把你操得怎么样？”Erik脱口而出。</p><p>“你说什么！”一改往日温文尔雅的教授上前一步，Erik的脸上便重重挨了一掌。老天，虽然他个子不高，手劲可不小。“你怎么敢问这个问题！”他揪住Erik的领口，后坐力将他结结实实地砸了门板上。不过在大男孩头昏眼花的滤镜里，连他生气的表情都那么好看。</p><p>“我每天都在想你。”Erik神识恍惚，只能一股脑儿地倾吐衷肠，“那是我第一天摄影，我做的怎么样，有没有伤到你？但你……天呐，我忘不掉你。你太棒了，Fran……啊不，Xavier教授。我再次见到你时，我简直不敢相信……我之后认真地想过，如果有可能，你也应该有还治其人之身的机会……”</p><p>“等等、你是什么意思？”能轻而易举地读懂深奥论文的天才教授，此时却看不透年轻人的一团乱麻的心绪。意识到了自己的失态，他脸红着想从Erik的领口抽手，却被年轻人一把紧紧攥住。他燥热的呼吸打在他的额头，苍绿色眼眸中的深意像欲望与感情的泥沼，对视后便无法轻易脱身。</p><p>“我很抱歉打过你，教授。”大男孩诚恳的语气令他听上去像一只乞怜的大狗狗，“你应该有报复我的机会……比如，你可以在这张桌子上打我的屁股。”</p><p>“哦……Lehnsherr。”年轻的教授措不及防。Erik痴迷地看着美味的红晕在他洁白的脸颊上荡漾开来，粉嫩的舌尖迅速地扫过下唇，让他激动地重温了记忆中那一抹濡湿的艳色。</p><p>Xavier教授伸手越过Erik的身体，利落地压下了办公室的门锁。</p><p>=========</p><p>“你是个很坏、很坏的小孩。”</p><p>Erik沉重地喘息，在他的身上，Xavier教授、不、Charles顽劣地绞紧了体内的阴茎，在他的腰肢上妖娆地摇摆着。他刚刚被打过的屁股擦在床单上时还会隐隐作痛，但严酷的教授仿佛并不想放过本次珍贵的教育机会。他变本加厉地挑逗着自己急躁的学生，呈上一场拨云撩雨的过火表演。他的衬衫像在片场一样前胸大敞，还在骑乘的间隙中饥渴地玩弄着自己的乳头，在胸前掐出一抹可口的红痕。但Erik可不能碰他——屁股上挨了结结实实的一顿后，Charles好心地请他到自己的公寓小坐休息，方便自己为他涂抹止痛的药膏。当自己迷迷糊糊地被毛绒手铐锁在了床架上时，Erik还没能察觉出这个看似温良教授的真面目。</p><p>“我、我要疯了……”Erik咬紧牙关，束缚环头一遭的体验比想象中还要磨人，而且他还不能去碰Charles那个在他的腰胯上不住弹动的、美妙绝伦的屁股。男子汉不能轻易低头，但在汗水淋漓、强取豪夺、却依旧美得像梦境中主宰爱与欲的神明般的Charles面前，求饶却从未如此轻而易举。“我会为你乖。”Erik的舌头磕磕绊绊，Charles曾经角色的台词在此刻显得异常合衬，“求求你、求求你教授……”</p><p>“我希望你学到了教训，坏男孩。”年轻的教授低低地呻吟着，像对待一根按摩棒般在学生身上怡然自得地取悦着自己，“天呐、嗯……你真大。你操得我一周都没法好好的走路，让我所有玩具的效益都统统打折，Erik，你这个坏男孩——你得好好补偿我——”</p><p>“是的、教授。求你、求你——”坏学生气喘吁吁地恳求着，视线无法从教授因激情染上全身红粉的迷人肉体上移开。可是Charles只是恶劣地再度将整根纳入身体，停下来撸动着自己的性器，在Erik看的目不转睛之际，起身跪在了他的身侧，报复性十足地射了他一脸。</p><p>哦，自作自受的Erik。但他一点也不后悔。</p><p>“我想做你的好男孩。”高潮余韵后的倦怠里，男孩眷恋地枕在师长的胸口，在Charles圆润手指抚摸着他的发丛时喃喃地低语。而教授亦温柔地注视着他长长的睫毛，任Erik像一只黏人的考拉般缠上自己的身体。</p><p>“我会很期待的。”Charles顽劣地表演着为人师长的客套，感受到大男孩搂着自己的怀抱又紧了一点。“你为什么要去演钙片？”他窝在胸口发出的声音像失望的小狗狗一样委屈。</p><p>领教了年轻人哪壶不开提哪壶的沟通技巧，教授只是无奈地揉动着自己的太阳穴。“说来话长，总之，我的信托基金出了点问题，接下来我还得和该死的继父对簿公堂，而我上学期又心不自量力地投入了一个自费的研究项目。”他嘴角自嘲的笑意虽然依旧美丽，但Erik想吻去其中的苦涩，“总而言之，为了不让我的细胞在成功变异前就在培养皿里饿死，我得找办法撑过这两个月。”</p><p>“我不想你再去拍片了。”大男孩不请自来又堂而皇之的登堂入室让Charles哭笑不得，他现在连自己的什么人都不是，“我再也不要见到那个恐怖的女人了。”</p><p>“这点我倒是同意。”Charles轻轻叹息，“但我又有什么办法呢？”</p><p>“你听过素人摄影吗？”不知什么时候精神起来的男孩兴致勃勃地提议，而下一秒间，他饱受摧残的屁股就和地板来了个亲密接触。</p><p>“不——你怎么敢——休想！”面对目无尊长的放肆学生，年轻的教授气喘吁吁地说。殊不知在他们交往第一年后的纪念日上，他又不得不再度重申“Erik，no”的原则。</p><p>“我是坚决不会去AVN奖的颁奖典礼的。”</p><p>END</p><p> </p><p>（*AVN奖，成人电影行业的奥斯卡）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>